Rainie Yang
Perfil *'Nombre:' 楊丞琳 (杨丞琳) thumb|296px|Rainie Yang *'Nombre real:' Yang Cheng Lin *'Apodos': Xiao Cheng Lin / Cheng Lin / Yeung Sing Lam * Profesión: Actriz, cantante y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento': *'Lugar de nacimiento': Taipei, Taiwán *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Géminis *'Signo Chino:' Rata *'Estatura:' 162cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Agencia:' Sony Music Taiwan Biografía Yang inicia su carrera cuando solo era una niña, entrando a formar parte de la banda infantil femenina 4 In Love, donde le dieron el nombre artístisco Rainie, ya que ella pertenecía al clima lluvioso. Su popularidad con el grupo en la industria era apenas aceptable y el éxito era limitado. Después de que el grupo se disolviera, Yang continuó su carrera en el mundo del espéctaculo como presentadora del programa "Guess Guess". Después de participar como actriz interpretando pequeños personajes en varias obras de teatro, octuvo su primer protagónico en el drama de la CTV 'Devil Beside You 'junto a Mike He. Ese mismo año Yang, lanzó su álbum debut titulado "My Intuition" que incluyó singles como "Ai Mei" y "Li Xiang Qing Ren" estos incluidos en el OST para ''Devil Beside You. Rainie logró un record en la historia de la musica china con el album My Intuitión ya que se convirtió en el primer album debut en obtener Disco de Platino,este album vendió 1.5 millones de copias en el sudeste asiático. Dramas * Love at Second Sight (Hunan TV, 2014) * Wishing For Happiness (Yahoo, 2012) *Sunshine Angel (GTV, 2011) *Drunken to Love You (SETTV, 2011) *Hi My Sweetheart (GTV, 2010) *ToGetHer (CTV, 2009) *Miss No Good (CTS, 2008) *Why Why Love (CTS, 2007) *Devil Beside You (CTV, 2005) *The Doctor (2005) *Liao Zhai Zhi Yi A Bao (2004) *City of Sky (CCTV, 2004) *The Legend of Speed (2004) *Love Bird (GTV, 2004) *Original Scent of Summer (CTV, 2003) *Sweet Candy *Godfather in Pink (CTV 2003) *Lavander 2 (2003) *Tomorrow (CTV, 2002) *Sunshine Jelly (2001) *Meteor Rain (CTN, 2001) *Meteor Garden (CTN, 2001) Películas * Endless Nights in Aurora (2014) * Heartbeat Love (2012) * The Child's Eye in 3D (2010) * Spider Lilies (2007) * Merry-Go-Round (2001) * The Child's Eye (2010) Temas de Dramas *''Xiang Xing Fu De Ren (Wishing for Happiness)'' para Wishing for Happiness (2012) *''Wo Men Dou Sha (We Are All Fools)'' para Drunken to love you (2011) *''Yu ai (Rainie Love)'' para Hi My Sweetheart(2009) *''Anonymous Friend'' para Hi My Sweetheart (2009) *''Wo De Ai Diao Dian Di'' para Prince + Princess 2 (2008) *''Xing Fu De Jie Pai'' (The Rhythm of Bliss) para Prince + Princess 2 (2008) *''Zai Ni Huai Li De Wei Xiao'' (The Smile in Your Bosom) para Prince + Princess 2 (2008) *''Dai Wo Zou'' (Take Me Away) para Miss No Good (2008) *''Tai Fan Nao'' (Too Confused) para Miss No Good (2008) *''Wan Mei Bi Li'' para Why Why Love (2007) *''Que Yang'' para Why Why Love (2007) *''Ai Mei'' para Devil Beside You (2005) *''Ideal Lover'' para Devil Beside You (2005) *''You Ni Zhen Hao'' para Tomorrow (2002) Comerciales *C.C.Lemon con Jing Wong. *Clarins *Mc'Donalds con Alan Luo. *Le Tea *7-Eleven Discografia Japón: 'Singles ' 'Taiwan:' Albumes Curiosidades *'Ex Grupo TWPop:' 4inLove *'Idioma:' Mandarín, inglés, japonés y cantonés, dialecto Guang Dong *'Habilidades:' Cantar en japonés, Streetdancing, Gimnasia y Ballet *'Hobbies:' Leer novelas; escribir en su diario; acariciar a su perrito Yumi y dormir. *'Colores favoritos: '''Negro, blanco y gris *'Ex-novios conocidos:' Xiao Gui, Ben Bai, Roy Qiu, Ah Ben del grupo B.A.D, Yuan Junhao Huang Hong Sheng *'Lema:' "El trabajo duro no siempre tendrá éxito, pero si no trabajas duro nunca tendrás éxitos" ;) *'Comida favorita:' japonesa e italiana. *En bachillerato estuvo saliendo con Xiao Gui (Huang Hong Sheng) por dos años, por supuesto se tienen un gran cariño. * Tuvo fuertes rumores de romance con Mike He, junto a él ha protagonizado dos dramas. *Mike He dice que le gusta la personalidad de Rainie. *Tiene una gran amistad con Show Luo con quien protagonizó Heartbeat Love y Hi My Sweetheart *Ella y a su ex-novio Huang Hong Sheng les preguntaron como había sido su primer beso, y, para sorpresa de todos, ellos comenzaron a hablar sobre aquel momento muy cómodamente (el primer beso de ellos fue en una parada de autobús). *Una vez Huang Hong Sheng le preguntó a ella si se había acordado de él cuando tuvo que besar a Alan Lou en ''Hi, My Sweetheart. *Actuó junto a su ex-novio Xiao Gui en la novela Drunken To Love You *Durante la grabación de una escena en la playa del drama Sunshine Angel durmió en un auto con Wu Chun. *Mantiene una gran amistad con Alan Luo, Mike He, Ariel Lin. (Besó a esta última en una entrega de premios.) *En la rueda de prensa de Happy Together ella felicitó por su cumpleaños a alguien. Es sabido que ella ha tenido 5 novios, ella sólo les deseo buenos deseos a 3 entre los que no estaban incluídos ni Ah Ben y Roy Qiu añadiendo que ellos sabían porqué. *Jiro Wang le dedico la canción Momo. Premios Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Discusión en DnF *Youtube Oficial *Cuenta VEVO (Youtube) Oficial Galería Videografia thumb|left|295 px|Rainie Yang - Don't lose any sleep over youthumb|right|295 px|Rainie Yang - Nur Ein Wort Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__